Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery electrolyte probe and, more particularly, to an adjustable length battery electrolyte probe.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Batteries, such as lead-acid batteries for example, are used in commercial and industrial applications for various types of equipment including fork-lift trucks, battery powered vehicles, sweeper/scrubbers and other industrial equipment. At times it is necessary to measure parameters associated with liquid battery electrolyte as an aftermarket requirement. Third party suppliers generally provide probes for this purpose that are inserted into the battery through the battery cap opening or via a hole drilled through the battery case. The installation of these probes is often done in the field. Drilling holes through battery cases is complicated and can be dangerous, especially when performed in the field. Installation is generally complicated and wasteful by having to cut the probe to the proper length (based on the specific battery dimensions) and discarding the unused portion. A potential safety hazard is exposed if the metallic portion of the probe should make contact with high current, electrically conductive battery elements such as the electrodes or cell plates. For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional probe 10 which is configured to be cut to the measured length (L) by a hacksaw, cut-off wheel or grinder (at the 45 degree cut line).
Accordingly there is a need for an improved battery probe having increased capabilities while maintaining robust, safe and reliable product configurations.